Sandor Clegane
2 3 4 6 7 8 |Erster Auftritt = "Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt = "Die Glocken" |Erschienen in = 38 Episoden (siehe unten) |Beiname = Der Bluthund Der Hund |Status = Verstorben |Gestorben = , Königsmund |Todesepisode = "Die Glocken" |Todesursache = Stürzt sich während der Schlacht um Königsmund mit Gregor Clegane vom Roten Bergfried in den Tod. |Herkunft = Cleganes Bergfried, Westlande, Westeros |Fraktion = Haus Baratheon von Königsmund Königsgarde Bruderschaft ohne Banner |Familie = {Gregor Clegane} - Bruder |Dargestellt von = Rory McCann |Sprecher = Thomas Albus |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Sandor Clegane) }} Sandor Clegane, auch bekannt als "Der Bluthund" oder einfach "Der Hund", ist ein Hauptcharakter von der ersten bis zur vierten und von der sechsten bis zur achten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er wird von Rory McCann verkörpert und erscheint zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Sandor war der persönliche Leibwächter von Joffrey Baratheon. Mit Joffreys Ernennung zum König auf dem Eisernen Thron trat er der Königsgarde bei und desertierte in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Sandor Clegane ist ein erfahrener Krieger und war im Dienste des Hauses Lennister, aber kein Ritter, da er den heiligen Schwur verweigert. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte wurde durch ein Feuer entstellt, in welches ihn sein Bruder drückte. Er ist ein schweigsamer und grimmiger Krieger, der kaum Wert auf ritterliche Tugenden legt, aber dennoch Mitgefühl empfindet. Dies zeigt sich insbesondere in seinem Umgang mit den Stark-Schwestern. In der Serie Biographie Sandor Clegane ist der jüngere Bruder von Ser Gregor Clegane, dem wohl gefürchtetsten Ritter in ganz Westeros, der aufgrund seiner Größe auch "Der Berg" genannt wird. In seiner Kindheit wurde Sandor von seinem Bruder mit dem Gesicht in die brennenden Kohlen des Kamins gedrückt, weil er eines von Gregors Spielzeugen benutzt, aus seines Bruders Sicht jedoch entwendet hatte. thumb|300px|Mit 12 tötet Sandor zum ersten MalIm Alter von zwölf Jahren war Sandor bereits zu einem hervorragenden Kämpfer herangewachsen und tötete seinen ersten Gegner im Zweikampf. Danach wurde das Töten zu seiner Bestimmung, obwohl er kein skrupelloser Mörder war, der jeden umbrachte, egal was das Gesetz vorschrieb, wie sein Bruder. Er verachtete Gregor, da er sich sicher war, dass dieser hinter dem Tod seiner älteren Schwester und ihres Vaters steckte. Nachdem Gregor zum Familienoberhaupt ernannt wurde, verließ Sandor Cleganes Bergfried und stellte sich in die Dienste der Lennister. Er wurde Soldat und später Leibwächter, was ihm das Töten im Einklang mit dem Gesetz erlaubte. Er entwickelte eine zynische Sicht auf Menschen, die ebenfalls töten, es aber als Pflicht und nicht als Vergnügen bezeichnen. Deshalb verachtet er die Geschichten und Lieder von Rittern, die angeblich tugendhaft kämpfen und dabei häufig die Unschuldigen abschlachten, so wie er es erlebt hatte. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass Gregor sogar die Ehre erhielt und von Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen zum Ritter geschlagen wurde, obwohl er für seine Brutalität berüchtigt war und andauernd Diener des Hauses Clegane auf mysteriöse Weise verschwanden, machten aus Sandors Sicht nur deutlich wie Verlogen das Rittertum ist. Daher ließ sich Sandor selbst nie zum Ritter schlagen. Staffel 1 thumb|300px|Sandor reitet in Winterfell einSandor wurde der persönliche Leibwächter von Joffrey Baratheon, dessen sadistische Launen er erträgt und jeden seiner Befehle ausführt. Er ist damit auch ein Teil des Gefolges von König Robert Baratheon, der mit seiner Familie nach Winterfell reist, um Eddard Stark den Posten der Hand des Königs anzubieten. Sandor ist beim Fest zu Ehren des Königs anwesend. thumb|300px|Sansa hat Angst vor SandorAuf dem Rückweg zur Hauptstadt hält das Gefolge des Königs bei einem Gasthaus. Sansa begegnet Sandor, der ihr Ilyn Payn vorstellt, den Henker des Königs, dem einst auf Befehl des irren Königs die Zunge herausgerissen wurde. Sandor zeigt sich spöttisch über Sansas Angst vor Payne. Joffrey unterbricht beide und befiehlt dem Hund zu verschwinden. Danach unternehmen Sansa und Joffrey einen Spaziergang, bei dem er einen Streit mit dem Sohn eines Metzgers provoziert. Arya schreitet ein und Joffrey wird von ihrem Schattenwolf Nymeria gebissen. Während anstelle von Nymeria der Schattenwolf von Sansa, Lady, getötet wird, verfolgt Sandor den Metzgerssohn und schleift seine Leiche zurück ins Lager. In der Hauptstadt Königsmund wacht Sandor über Joffrey während des Turniers, das zu Ehren von Eddards Ernennung als neue Hand des Königs abgehalten wird. Sein Bruder Gregor nimmt an den Kämpfen persönlich teil und tötet den unerfahrenen Ritter Ser Hugh, was Sandor ohne Begeisterung von der Tribüne aus beobachtet. Petyr Baelish klärt Sansa darüber auf, dass Sandor und Gregor einander hassen und erzählt ihr die Geschichte von Sandors Verbrennung, die ihm als Kind von Gregor zugefügt wurde. Seitdem sind sie Feinde. thumb|300px|Loras erklärt Sandor zum TurniersiegerSandor sieht deshalb mit Genugtuung, wie Gregor bei seinem Zweikampf von Ser Loras Tyrell aus dem Sattel gehoben wird. Daraufhin erschlägt Gregor sein eigenes Pferd und attackiert auch Loras. Sandor greift in den Kampf ein und beide Brüder kämpfen gegeneinander, bis König Robert dem Wahnsinn Einhalt gebietet. Sandor fällt sofort auf die Knie vor dem König, Gregor verlässt wutschnaubend den Platz. Danach erklärt Ser Loras Sandor zum Gewinner des Turniers, der zu seiner eigenen Überraschung vom gemeinen Volk bejubelt wird, insbesondere von Sansa. Nach einem Jagdunfall stirbt König Robert und Joffrey besteigt als sein "rechtmäßiger" Erbe den Eisernen Thron. Sandor ist anwesend, als Berater und Vasallen dem neuen König ihre Treue schwören. Eddard verweigert den Treueschwur und will Joffrey sowie Cersei verhaften lassen. Gemeinsam mit der Stadtwache und anderen Lennister-Getreuen greift Sandor die Leibwache von Eddard an und schlachtet sie ab. Eddard selbst wird gefangen genommen. thumb|300px|Sandor beobachtet Neds HinrichtungEr führt eine Gruppe Soldaten zum Roten Bergfried, um das restliche Gefolge der Starks zu ermorden und Sansa gefangen zu nehmen. Sandor ist dabei, als Joffrey die Hinrichtung von Eddard befiehlt und dieser vor der großen Septe von Baelor enthauptet wird. Mit der Entlassung von Ser Barristan Selmy aus den Reihen der Königsgarde nimmt Sandor den freigewordenen Platz ein, obwohl er das Gelübde zum Ritter ablehnt. Er begleitet Joffrey und Sansa, als der König seiner Verlobten den abgeschlagenen Kopf ihres Vater auf den Mauern präsentiert. Joffrey verspottet Eddard, verspricht Sansa, ihr eines Tages den Kopf ihres Bruders zu präsentieren und befiehlt Ser Meryn Trant, Sansa zu schlagen, als sie vorhersagt, dass eines Tages Joffrey sterben wird. Sandor bemerkt, dass Sansa vorhat, ihren Worten Taten folgen zu lassen und Joffrey von den Zinnen zu stoßen. Er hält sie zurück, reicht ihr ein Taschentuch für ihre blutenden Wunden und bewahrt Joffrey vor einem schnellen Tod und Sansa vor Cerseis Vergeltung. Anschließend rät er Sansa, sich Schmerz zu ersparen und sich Joffrey zu fügen. Staffel 2 thumb|300px|Sansa und SandorSandor Clegane kämpft am Anfang der Staffel in einem Turnier zu Ehren von Joffreys Namenstag, wobei er einen Kampf gegen seinen Gegner mühelos gewinnt. Später ist er anwesend, als Joffrey Sansa Stark vor dem gesamten Hof erniedrigt. Um sie für die Taten ihres Bruders zu bestrafen, lässt Joffrey sie von Meryn Trant verprügeln und befiehlt diesem zudem, ihre Kleider zu zerreißen. Sandor sieht dem Schauspiel angewidert zu, greift jedoch nicht ein, bis Tyrion Lennister den Saal betritt, seinem Neffen Einhalt gebietet und verlangt, jemand müsse Sansa etwas zum Bedecken geben. Sandor reicht ihr daraufhin schweigend seinen Umhang. thumb|300px|Sandor beobachtet Myrcellas AbreiseEr beschützt den König, als die Stadtbewohner einen Aufstand beginnen. Sobald Joffrey jedoch in Sicherheit ist, macht er sich erneut auf, um Sansa zu retten, die in dem Aufruhr verloren gegangen ist. Er rettet sie vor Vergewaltigern, indem er die Männer, die sie bereits auf den Rücken geworfen haben, vor ihren Augen tötet. Anschließend trägt er Sansa zurück in die Rote Festung. Tyrion bedankt sich bei ihm, doch Sandor entgegnet schroff, er habe das nicht für ihn getan. In dieser Folge beginnt Sandor außerdem, Sansa mit dem Spitznamen "Kleiner Vogel" anzureden, was schließlich eine feste Angewohnheit wird. Sandor steht plötzlich in Sansas Zimmer als sie und Shae gerade versuchen, das Monatsblut auf Sansas Matratze verschwinden zu lassen. Er berichtet anschließend der Königin, dass Sansa jetzt fähig ist, Kinder zu gebären. Sansa gegenüber zeigt er sich unfreundlich, als sie sich für ihre Rettung während des Aufstandes bedankt. Sansa fragt ihn ganz offen, ob es ihm Spaß macht, Leute zu verängstigen, worauf Sandor entgegnet, es mache ihm Spaß, Leute zu töten. Zudem versichert er, der "Kleine Vogel" werde noch dankbar für seine Anwesenheit sein, wenn sie erst einmal Königin wäre und er das Einzige sei, was zwischen ihr und Joffrey stünde. Sansa geht, eingeschüchtert von seinem Hass, Sandor sieht ihr grimmig nach. thumb|300px|Lancel und Sandor vor der SchlachtDie Schlacht am Schwarzwasser markiert den Abschluss von Sandors Königstreue. Zwar kämpft er anfangs gewohnt brutal, angesichts des Seefeuers, das ihm eine Heidenangst macht, hält es Sandor jedoch nicht mehr auf dem Schlachtfeld aus. Er geht zu Joffrey und sagt ihm ganz offen, er würde auf den König und die ganze Stadt scheißen. Einmal desertiert, taucht er in Sansas Zimmer auf, wo diese sich verängstigt verkrochen hat. Halb betrunken bietet er ihr an, sie nach Winterfell zurück zu bringen, wenn er die Stadt verlässt. Er sagt, er würde sie beschützen, niemand würde es wagen, sie zu verletzen. Sansa lehnt ab. Sie fürchtet die Folgen, doch als Sandor zornig reagiert, sagt sie fest: "Ihr werdet mich nicht verletzen." Sandor bestätigt dies, nennt sie dabei ein weiteres Mal "Kleiner Vogel" und geht schließlich. Staffel 3 thumb|300px|Beric vs. SandorSandor Clegane wird von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefangen genommen, wo er Arya Stark begegnet und ihre wahre Identität preisgibt. Die Bruderschaft will Sandor Clegane für Verbrechen schuldig sprechen, da er lange im Dienste der Lennisters stand, jedoch fehlen ihnen die Beweise. Daraufhin beschuldigt Arya ihn, Frauen und Kinder ermordet zu haben, sowie ihren Freund Mycah. Sandor bestreitet diesen Vorwurf nicht, räumt aber ein, dass er auf Anweisung des Königs gehandelt habe. Also entscheidet die Bruderschaft, dass sein Schicksal im Zweikampf mit Beric Dondarrion entschieden werden soll. Beric Dondarrion benutzt Magie, um die Klinge seines Schwertes brennen zu lassen und macht sich so Sandors Angst vor Feuer zunutze. Sandor schafft es schließlich, Beric zu besiegen, als er diesem sein Schwert tief in die Schulter rammt. Daher muss die Bruderschaft ihn freilassen, da das Gottesurteil zu seinen Gunsten ausging. Als Arya vor der Bruderschaft flüchtet, nimmt Sandor sie gefangen und reist mit ihr zu den Zwillingen, um sie ihrer Mutter in der Hoffnung auf ein Lösegeld auszuhändigen. Die beiden haben keine vergnügliche Reise; zum einen fürchtet Arya zunächst, Sandor würde sie nach Königsmund bringen und an Königin Cersei zurückgeben, zum anderen beschließt sie einmal, ihn im Schlaf mit einem Stein zu erschlagen. Sandor erwacht jedoch rechtzeitig und meint gelassen, er würde ihr einen Versuch geben, sie solle hart zuschlagen. Denn wenn er es überlebte, würde er ihr beide Hände brechen. Zu weiteren direkten Konfrontationen kommt es nicht, doch die Stimmung ist angespannt. Arya meint, der Hund habe angesichts des Feuers wie ein verängstigtes kleines Mädchen ausgesehen, worauf er gereizt ihren geköpften Vater verspottet. Zornig verspricht Arya, ihm eines Tages ein Messer durch den Kopf zu rammen. Als sie an den Zwillingen ankommen, ist die Rote Hochzeit bereits im Gange. Arya schleicht sich in den Burghof und wird zu ihrem Entsetzen Zeuge des Mordes an mehreren Stark-Soldaten sowie an Robbs Wolf Grauwind. Sandor schlägt sich durch das Gemetzel, setzt Arya durch einen Hieb auf den Hinterkopf außer Gefecht und will sie in Sicherheit bringen. Er kann jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Arya die geschändete Leiche ihres Bruders zu Gesicht bekommt, ehe sie fliehen.thumb|300px|Sandor und Arya fliehen vor der "Roten Hochzeit" Sandor und Arya reiten wieder in Richtung Süden. Sie begegnen drei Soldaten der Freys. Einer von diesen gibt damit an, wie er den abgeschlagenen Kopf von Grauwind auf den Körper von Robb Stark nähte. Arya stürzt sich hasserfüllt mit dem Dolch auf den Soldaten; während sie ihn tötet, kommt Sandor ihr zu Hilfe und kümmert sich um die anderen. Als sie alle tot sind, fragt er wütend, woher sie das Messer hat. Arya gibt zu, dass sie es ihm geklaut hat. Der Hund nimmt es wieder an sich und verlangt gereizt, wenn sie das nächste Mal so etwas vorhat, solle sie gefälligst vorher Bescheid geben. Staffel 4 thumb|300px|Sandor und Aryja begegnen Lennister SoldatenSandor und Arya reisen weiter, Sandor will sie für ein Lösegeld an ihre Tante Lysa Arryn in Hohenehr ausliefern. Arya fragt, wann sie ihr eigenes Pferd kriegen würde, worauf die beiden bei einem Gasthaus halten, vor dem mehrere Pferde angebunden sind. Arya erkennt einen der Gäste, Polliver, der ihr Schwert Nadel bei sich trägt und der ihren Freund Lommy Grünhand auf dem Gewissen hat. Widerwillig geht Sandor mit ihr in das Gasthaus, wo die beiden etwas trinken. Polliver kommt mit Sandor ins Gespräch; als dieser sein Desertieren offen zugibt, kommt es zum Kampf. Arya unterstützt Sandor tatkräftig und tötet sowohl Polliver als auch einen weiteren Mann. Sandor tötet die restlichen Begleiter. Anschließend sind beide hochzufrieden: Arya hat ein eigenes Pferd, muss nicht mehr bei Sandor auf dem Sattel mitreiten, hat ihr Schwert zurück. Sandor hat sich mit Vorräten eingedeckt. thumb|300px|Sandor bestiehlt den BauernArya beschwert sich später bei Sandor, weil dieser keine Karte hat und nicht genau weiß, wo sie sind. Sandor macht sich wenig daraus. Als Arya ihn fragt, was er machen wolle, sobald er sie los ist, schweigt er zunächst, grummelt dann aber, er würde wohl hinter die Meerenge nach Essos gehen und sich bei den Zweitgeborenen als Söldner verdingen. Die beiden werden von einem Bauern und seiner Tochter über Nacht aufgenommen, weil Arya erzählt, Sandor sei ihr Vater und habe für Haus Tully gekämpft, mit denen der Bauer sympathisiert. Arya und Sandor werden gut durchgefüttert. Sandor bestiehlt den Bauern, woraufhin Arya sehr zornig auf ihn wird, schließlich seien die Bauern gut zu ihnen gewesen. Sandor entgegnet kalt, die beiden wären schwach, könnten nicht auf sich aufpassen und würden bei Wintereinbruch tot sein - und Tote brauchten kein Geld. Eines Abends hört Sandor Aryas Gebet; sie murmelt wieder einmal die Leute, die sie töten will, vor sich hin. Als er nachfragt, erklärt sie es ihm. Sandor meint, sie solle fertig werden, er wolle schlafen, außerdem nutze es ihr nichts, seinen Bruder, den Berg, auf ihrer Liste zu haben, niemand könne diesen töten. Arya wendet sich ab, schließt sie Augen und beendet ihre Liste mit den Worten "Der Bluthund", was Sandor doch überrascht. Am nächsten Morgen findet er sie beim Training vor: Arya praktiziert wieder den Wassertanz. Sie erzählt Sandor von ihrem Lehrer, Syrio Forel, den sie für den größten Schwertkämpfer aller Zeiten hält. Sandor spottet, dieses Rumgehüpfe nütze nichts, im Kampf würde nur eine Rüstung einen vor dem Tod bewahren. thumb|300px|Sandor erlöst den sterbenden BauernDie beiden erreichen ein verlassenes Dorf, wo sie einen sterbenden Bauern vorfinden. Arya unterhält sich mit ihm, Sandor gibt dem Mann etwas zu trinken, als dieser darum bittet, und gibt ihm anschließend einen Gnadenstoß durch das Herz. Plötzlich wird er von Beißer angefallen, einem der Männer, die mit Jaqen eingesperrt waren, und der Sandor nun in den Hals beißt. Sandor überwältigt und tötet ihn, doch auch der andere Mann, Rorge, ist anwesend. Arya erkennt ihn und erinnert sich, dass Rorge sie bedroht hat. Sandor fragt, ob er auf ihrer Liste stehe, worauf Arya meint, das könne er nicht - sie kenne seinen Namen nicht. Als Sandor Rorge nach seinem Namen fragt und dieser antwortet, bedankt sich Arya bei ihm und ersticht Rorge an Ort und Stelle. Sandor meint trocken, sie lerne dazu. Die Bisswunde an Sandors Hals blutet und entzündet sich schließlich. Arya macht sich allmählich Sorgen um ihren schroffen Begleiter und beharrt, die Wunde müsse ausgebrannt werden. Als sie mit einem brennenden Stück Holz auf Sandor zukommt, um ihm zu helfen, schreit dieser wütend, er wolle kein Feuer. Anschließend gibt er ihr gegenüber seine Angst vor Feuer zu und wie entsetzlich es war, von seinem eigenen Bruder verbrannt zu werden. Arya bietet an, die Wunde stattdessen auszuwaschen und sie zu nähen, Sandor stimmt besänftigt zu. Sie erreichen das Bluttor von Hohenehr. Sandor will Arya bei ihrer Tante Lysa für Gold eintauschen. Doch am Bluttor teilt man ihnen mit, dass Lady Lysa vor drei Tagen gestorben ist, was Arya nur noch mit Lachen kommentieren kann. thumb|300px|Arya lässt den sterbenden Sandor zurückNachdem sie unverrichteter Dinge von dannen ziehen, begegnen sie Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn. Brienne erkennt sie als Arya Stark und will sie beschützen, so wie sie es ihrer Mutter versprochen hat. Sandor will Arya aber nicht mit Brienne ziehen lassen, da er erkennt, dass ihre Rüstung mit Lennister-Gold bezahlt worden sein muss (was zutrifft). Deshalb ist er äußerst misstrauisch und auch Arya will nicht mit ihnen gehen. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Sandor und Brienne, welchen Brienne knapp für sich entscheiden kann. Sandor liegt schwer verwundet am Fuße eines Berges und bittet Arya einen Teil ihrer Liste zu vollenden und ihn zu töten. Doch Arya tut es nicht, ob aus Unfähigkeit, ihn nach all seiner Hilfe zu töten, oder weil sie ihn für seine Grausamkeiten bestrafen will. Sie nimmt sein Gold und lässt ihn zurück. Ob Sandor überlebt, bleibt unklar. Staffel 6 thumb|300px|Sandor hat überlebtDer Bluthund hat überlebt und ist an einem Ort im Grünen Tal. Dort hilft er Bruder Ray und seiner gläubigen Gemeinschaft eine Septe für den Glauben an die Sieben zu errichten. Man erfährt, dass dieser Sandor halbtot gefunden und versorgt hatte. Wenig später trifft die Gruppe auf drei Männer der Bruderschaft ohne Banner, darunter Zit. Ray ist ihnen friedlich gesinnt, auch wenn Sandor ihm rät sie umzubringen. Am Abend, als der Hund vom Holz hacken zurückkehrt, muss dieser feststellen, dass jeder Einzelne seiner Gemeinschaft abgeschlachtet wurde. Schließlich findet er Bruder Ray aufgehängt im Gerüst der Septe. thumb|300px|Sandor tritt der Bruderschaft beiAuf der Suche nach den drei Mördern, trifft Sandor auf Mitglieder der Bruderschaft, die um ein Lagerfeuer sitzen und rumalbern. Ohne Vorwarnung geht Sandor mit der Axt auf sie los und verlangt vom Letzten, dass er ihm sagt, wo der mit dem gelben Umhang, gemeint ist Zit, ist. Doch als Antwort erhält er nur Beleidigungen, weswegen er auch ihn tötet. Er sucht weiter und hört laute Rufe. Als er ihnen folgt, findet er zu seiner Überraschung Beric Dondarrion und Thoros von Myr vor, die mit anderen Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft Zit und die zwei anderen gerade hängen wollen. Überrascht dreht Beric sich zu ihm und Thoros will wissen, was Sandor bei ihnen macht. Sandor erklärt, dass er die drei jagt und fragt im Gegenzug was die Bruderschaft mit ihnen macht. Es stellt sich heraus, dass beide Seiten Gerechtigkeit für die Ermordung der Gemeinschaft wollen. Sandor verlangt, dass er die drei töten darf, da sie seinen einzigen Freund getötet haben, doch Beric gewährt ihm, aus Anerkennung seines Verlustes, nur zwei zu. Als Sandor mit seiner Axt zuschlagen will, hält Thoros ihn auf und besteht aufs erhängen. Missmutig gibt Sandor nach und schlägt die Fässer unter Zits Füßen und eines anderen weg. Beric tritt das dritte Fass weg und die drei ersticken. Während Zit noch am Seil um sich tritt, schnappt sich Sandor seine Stiefel und behält sie für sich. Gemeinsam sitzen sie hinterher am Lagerfeuer und Thoros läd Sandor ein, sich ihnen anzuschließen, da im Norden sich Winde erheben und Sandor im Kampf gegen sie, vielleicht die Vergebung findet, die er beim Leben mit Ray nicht finden konnte, Staffel 7 thumb|300px|Die Bruderschaft zieht nördlichSandor Clegane ist zusammen mit der Bruderschaft ohne Banner unterwegs. Sie finden ein verlassenes Haus, indem sie Unterschlupf suchen. Dort finden zwei Leichen. Dabei handelt es sich um die Leichen von Sally und ihrem Vater, denen Sandor vor einiger Zeit Gold geklaut hat. Der Vater hat seine Tochter und sich selbst umgebracht, damit sie nicht verhungern müssen. Sandor unterhält sich mit Beric Dondarrion und Thoros von Myr. Sie reden über das Turnier. Thoros begibt sich zum Feuer und möchte, dass Sandor hineinschaut. Widerwillig stimmt Sandor zu und schaut in die Flammen. Er sieht eine Wand aus Eis, die Mauer, und einen Berg. Sandor sieht außerdem eine große Armee von Wiedergängern, die sich dort in der Nähe befinden. Beric fragt Sandor, ob er nun glaubt, dass sie aus einem Grund hier seien. In der Nacht findet Thoros Sandor draußen am schaufeln. Er schaufelt ein Grab für die beiden Leichen. Thoros fragt, ob Sandor die Personen kannte, aber er verneint es. Als das Grab zugeschaufelt ist, versucht Sandor ein Gebet der Sieben zu sprechen, allerdings kann er sich nicht an die Worte erinnern. Er meint der Farmer und seine Tochter hätten es besser verdient. Sandor, Beric und Thoros werden von Tormunds Spähern entdeckt und gefangen genommen. Der König des Nordens Jon Schnee, Ser Davos Seewert, Gendry und Jorah Mormont erreichen Ostwacht und schauen sich die Gefangenen an. Jon lässt sie daraufhin frei, da sie gemeinsam gegen die Untoten kämpfen wollen. thumb|300px|Sandor begibt sich jenseits der MauerSandor schließt sich dem Vorhaben, einen Wiedergänger zu fangen, an und gemeinsam mit Jon, Davos, Gendry, Jorah, Tormund, Beric, Thoros und einigen Männer des Freien Volkes begibt er sich hinter die Mauer. Als sich Gendry beschwert, dass Beric und Thoros ihn an die Rote Hexe verkauft haben und ihnen schildert was sie mit ihm angestellt hat, wirft Sandor ein, dass er noch am Leben sei und aufhören soll sich darüber zu beschweren. Er fährt fort, dass Beric sechs mal getötet wurde und er sich auch nicht darüber beschweren würde. Kurz darauf unterhält er sich mit Tormund und dieser erzählt Sandor davon, dass auf Winterfell eine große Frau auf ihn wartet. Als Tormund sie näher beschreibt, merkt Sandor, dass es sich dabei um Brienne handelt. Tormund will Kinder mit ihr Zeugen, die irgendwann die Welt erobern werden. Sandor ist genervt von Tormund und fragt sich, wie ein Mann wie Tormund so lange überleben konnte. Tormund meint er sei gut im Töten. Als ein Schneesturm aufzieht, erkennen sie in der Ferne einen Schneebären, der auf sie zu kommt und angreift. Beric greift den Bären mit seinem flammenden Schwert an, wodurch der Bär Feuer fängt. Der Bär rennt auf Sandor zu, doch aufgrund seiner Angst vor Feuer schafft er es nicht sich zu wehren, weshalb er den Bären nur anschaut. Thoros verteidigt Sandor und wird dabei von dem Bären zu Boden geworfen. Er kann den Bären noch einige Zeit zurückhalten, doch wird schließlich von dem Bären attackiert und übel zugerichtet. Sandor schaut weiterhin nur zu und kann ihm nicht helfen. Letztendlich gelingt es Jorah den Bären mit einem Dolch aus Drachenglas zu töten. thumb|300px|Sandor fesselt den WiedergängerJon und Tormund entdecken eine Gruppe von Wiedergängern, die sich in ihrer Nähe befinden. Sie stellen der Gruppe eine Falle und attackieren diese, als Jon den Weißen Wanderer tötet, sterben alle Wiedergänger bis auf einen. Sandor schmeißt sich auf ihn und hält ihn am Boden. Der Wiedergänger schreit mehrmals auf, wodurch er die restliche Armee alarmiert. Sandor versucht ihm den Mund zu zu halten, allerdings reißt dadurch nur ein Stück seiner Haut ab. Letztendlich zieht Jorah dem Wiedergänger einen Sack über den Kopf, während er von Sandor gefesselt wird. Der Bluthund nimmt den Wiedergänger auf seine Schulter und sie fliehen auf eine kleine Insel mitten auf einem See. Als der Großteil der Wiedergänger den See betritt, bricht das Eis unter ihnen ein. Sie umstellen den See und verharren so lange, bis das Eis wieder gefriert. Währenddessen tritt Sandor den Wiedergänger, da dieser anfängt sich zu bewegen. Er stößt daraufhin einen Schrei aus und die anderen Wiedergänger schreien ebenfalls. Sie müssen die Nacht auf der Insel verbringen. Thoros hat die Nacht jedoch nicht überstanden und ist erfroren. Sandor nimmt sich Thoros' Alkohol und trinkt diesen. Jon meint, dass sie die Leiche verbrennen müssen, weshalb er Sandor den Alkohol wegnimmt und Thoros damit übergießt. Beric entzündet sein Schwert und verbrennt die Leiche. Sandor beginnt Steine auf die Wiedergänger zu werfen. Den ersten trifft er, der zweite Wurf war jedoch zu kurz. Der Stein rollt auf dem Eis, bis er die Wiedergänger erreicht. Sie bemerken, dass das Eis nun wieder fest genug ist und greifen den Trupp an. Als Tormund von einigen Wiedergängern zu Boden geworfen und ins Wasser gezogen wird, kommt ihm Sandor zur Hilfe und schlägt die Wiedergänger nieder. Die Lage scheint aussichtslos, doch dann erscheint Daenerys Targaryen mit ihren drei Drachen am Himmel. Drogon, Viserion und Rhaegal können viele Wiedergänger verbrennen. Daenerys landet mit Drogon auf der Insel, um die Truppe von dort zu befreien. Sandor, Jorah, Tormund und Beric steigen, zusammen mit dem gefesselten Wiedergänger, auf. Alle müssen mit ansehen wie Viserion von einem Eisspeer getroffen wird und Tod ins Eis einbricht. Jon fordert Daenerys auf los zu fliegen, da der Nachtkönig bereits den nächsten Speer bereit hält. Im gleichen Moment wird Jon von einigen Wiedergängern zu Boden geworfen und das Eis bricht unter ihnen zusammen. Daenerys und der Rest des Trupps fliehen auf Drogon und erreichen Ostwacht. Beric meint, dass er und Sandor sich wieder sehen werden, wovon sich Sandor allerdings das Gegenteil erhofft. Auf dem Schiff Richtung Königsmund begibt sich Sandor unter Deck und klopft auf die Kiste, in der sich der gefangene Wiedergänger befindet. Dieser fängt laut an zu schreien und versucht sich aus der Kiste zu befreien. thumb|300px|Sandor droht seinem Bruder er werde ihn eines Tages tötenAuf dem Weg zur Drachengrube eskortiert er den Wagen mit dem gefangenen Wiedergänger. Ein Lennistersoldat spricht ihn an und fragt, was sich in der Kiste befindet. Sandor reagiert abweisend und lässt ihn sprachlos zurück. Er unterhält sich mit Brienne und beide stellen fest, dass sie Arya nur beschützen wollten. Sie erzählt Sandor von Aryas auftauchen in Winterfell und dass Arya jetzt keinen Schutz mehr benötigt. Beim erreichen der Drachengrube stellt er den Wagen mit dem Wiedergänger ab und warnt einen Soldaten davor, ihn zuerst zu töten, wenn dem Wagen etwas passiert. Sandor begibt sich zu Tyrion und erzählt ihm, dass er einst diese Stadt verlassen hat, weil er nicht hier sterben wollte. Falls er hier sterben wird, war es die Schuld eines Lennisters. Tyrion erblickt Cersei und ihre Gefolgschaft und meint zu ihm, dass immer ein Clegane da wäre, um den Plan der Lennisters durchzuführen. Sandor erblickt seinen verhassten Bruder. Nachdem sich die Parteien gesetzt haben, begibt er sich zu Gregor und meint, dass er noch hässlicher sei als er selber. Gregor wüsste, dass dies nicht sein Ende sei und er weiß, wer es auf ihn abgesehen hat. Danach begibt sich Sandor in den unteren Teil der Drachengrube, um die Kiste mit dem Wiedergänger bereit zu halten. Kurz darauf präsentiert er die Kiste mit dem Wiedergänger. Zuerst rührt sich der Wiedergänger allerdings nicht, doch als Sandor die Kiste umstößt, rennt dieser auf Cersei zu. Kurz bevor dieser sie erreicht, zieht Sandor ihn an einer Kette zurück. Er durchtrennt seinen Körper, wodurch er in zwei Hälften geteilt ist. Zusätzlich trennt er eine Hand ab, die sich auch nach der Trennung noch weiter bewegt. Staffel 8 Sandor Clegane ist beim Heereszug von Daenerys Targaryens Armee nach Winterfell dabei. Im späteren Verlauf des Tages besucht er Gendry, der für ihn eine Axt aus Drachenglas schmiedete. Gleichzeitig begegnet er Arya Stark und konfrontiert sie mit ihrer gemeinsamen, letzten Begegnung, bei der sie ihn beklaute und zum Sterben liegen ließ. thumb|300px|Arya und Sandor trinken zusammen Sandor lehnt an der Mauer als Arya sich zu ihm setzt. Nach langem Schweigen meint Sandor, dass sie früher nie die Klappe halten konnte und jetzt da sitzt, als hätte sie die Zunge verschluckt. Arya erwidert daraufhin, dass sie sich wohl verändert hat. Sie möchte wissen warum er im Norden ist und warum er nie für jemand anderen als sich selbst gekämpft hat, worauf Sandor meint, dass er einmal für sie gekämpft hat. Kurz darauf setzt sich Beric zu ihnen und erwähnt, wie der Herr des Lichts alle zusammen gebracht hat. Sandor unterbricht ihn und meint, dass er ihn ohne Probleme die Mauer hinunter schmeißen könnte und sich der Herr des Lichts dann fragen müsse, warum er ihn neunzehn mal zurückgebracht hätte. Arya steht daraufhin auf und Sandor fragt wo sie hin möchte, sie antwortet, dass sie ihre letzten Stunden wohl nicht mit zwei alten Säcken verbringt und geht. Bei der Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer ist Sandor mit an der Front. Als die Armee der Untoten die Lebenden überwältigen, müssen sie sich zurückziehen. Sandor rennt zum Tor von Winterfell. Arya befindet sich auf der Mauer mit einem Bogen und erschießt einen Wiedergänger, der hinter Sandor her war. Im Inneren der Burg hat Sandor eine Panikattacke. Beric versucht ihn zu ermutigen, denn sie brauchen Clegane. Doch für ihn ist die Schlacht bereits entschieden. Als Arya auf den Mauern um ihr Leben kämpft und auf einen Vorsprung landet, meint Beric, dass Sandor lieber ihr das sagen soll. Als Sandor Arya erblickt bekommt er neuen Mut und macht sich auf den Weg, um Arya zu retten. Mit Beric durchsucht er die Räume nach Arya. Plötzlich bricht sie durch eine Tür, mit mehreren Wiedergängern auf ihr liegend. Beric wirft sein Flammenschwert nach ihnen und kann sie befreien. Gemeinsam fliehen sie, wobei Beric immer schwerer verletzt wird, bis er sich schließlich opfert. Sandor und Arya treffen auf Melisandre. Sie ermutigt Arya, die sich danach auf den Weg macht um den Nachtkönig zu töten. Nachdem die Schlacht gewonnen ist, wird ein großes Fest in der Halle von Winterfell veranstaltet. Gendry will wissen wo Arya ist, allerdings weiß Sandor genau warum er das fragt. Gendry streitet dies jedoch ab. Sandor scheint wenig Interesse am Fest zu haben und reagiert nicht darauf, als die anderen ihr Glas heben und feiern. Nur als alle das Glas für Arya heben, um sie zu feiern, hebt auch er sein Glas und trinkt mit. Später weint Tormund sich bei Sandor aus, da ihm sein Herz gebrochen wurde, davon ist er jedoch genervt. Zwei Dienstmädchen kommen vorbei und Tormund verschwindet mit einen von ihnen. Die andere gesellt sich zu Sandor, allerdings hat er kein Interesse und verscheucht sie. thumb|300px|Sansa und Sandor unterhalten sich Sansa setzt sich zu ihm und sie erzählt ihm davon, wie sie Ramsay von Bluthunden zerfleischen ließ. Sandor muss lachen und merkt an, dass sie kein kleiner Vogel mehr sei, nachdem was Kleinfinger und Ramsay ihr antaten. Dies wäre nicht geschehen, wenn sie damals während der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser mit ihm geflohen wäre. Sie nimmt seine Hand und meint, dass sie ohne Ramsay und Kleinfinger immer noch ein kleiner Vogel sei. Als das Fest beendet ist, macht Sandor sich auf den Weg nach Königsmund, da er noch etwas zu erledigen hat. Arya entdeckt ihn und gesellt sich zu ihm. Er will wissen wieso sie nicht beim Fest anwesend war, wobei sie meint, dass Menschenmengen nichts für sie seien, wobei Sandor diese Einstellung teilt. Er macht ihr klar, dass er nicht damit plant zurückzukehren, woraufhin Arya meint, dass sie dies ebenfalls nicht tut. Gemeinsam setzen sie die Reise fort und reiten nach Königsmund. In Königsmund angekommen müssen sie sich durch die Menschenmengen kämpfen, die ins Innere des Roten Bergfrieds will, um der Bedrohung der Schlacht zu entgehen. Bevor sie weiter vordringen stoppt Sandor Arya und will, dass sie ihren Wunsch nach Rache aufgibt, da sie sonst so enden wird wie er. Bevor er im Inneren der Burg verschwindet, ruft Arya ihn das erste Mal bei seinem richtigen Namen und bedankt sich bei ihm. thumb|300px|Sandor und Gregor stehen sich gegenüber Im Inneren der Burg trifft er auf Königin Cersei, die von Ser Gregor, Qyburn und der Königinnengarde begleitet wird. Die Königinnengarde attackiert Sandor, diese kann er allerdings mit ein paar Schlägen ausschalten. Danach stellt sich ihm sein Bruder gegenüber. Qyburn versucht Gregor davon abzuhalten, dieser wird jedoch von Gregor ergriffen und auf einen Felsen geworfen, wodurch sein Schädel gespalten wird. Cersei flüchtet und die Brüder fangen an zu kämpfen. Sandor sticht Gregor mit dem Schwert in den Bauch, wird aber zurückgeschlagen und geht zu Boden. Ser Gregor stirbt allerdings nicht, sondern zieht sich das Schwert wieder hinaus, wodurch seine Rüstung abfällt. Letztendlich drückt Gregor Sandor an die Wand und zerquetscht seine Augen. Sandor ergreift ein Messer und stößt es Gregor durch den Kopf. Auch dies hat keine Wirkung auf ihn. Sandor stürmt los und stößt mit Gregor durch die Wand, wodurch beide in die Tiefe ins Feuer fallen und sterben. Auftritte Hauptcharakter Nebencharakter In den Büchern thumb|Sandor Clegane ©Amok In der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer ist das Haus Clegane ein kleines Vasallenhaus, das dem Haus Lennister treu ergeben ist. Ser Gregor Clegane, genannt "Der Reitende Berg", ist der gefürchtetste Ritter in den Sieben Königreichen und Sandors älterer Bruder. Die Brüder hassen einander, weswegen Sandor sein Haus bereits in jungen Jahren verließ, um als Söldner zu arbeiten. Sandor wurde als "Der Hund" bekannt, zum einen durch das Wappentier seines Hauses, zum anderen durch seinen bedingungslosen Gehorsam gegenüber den Lennisters. Sandor ist sehr groß und kräftig gebaut, aber nicht von der gleichen Statur wie sein Bruder Gregor. George R.R. Martin beschreibt Sandor größer als Brienne von Tarth (Sie ist etwas größer als 1,80 m), aber kleiner als Großjon Umber (Er ist etwas kleiner als 2,10 m). Darsteller Rory McCann passt in diese Beschreibung, mit einer Größe von etwa 1,98 m. Sandors verbrannte Gesichtshälfte ist das markanteste Merkmal seiner Erscheinung. Die Entstellung seines Gesichtes wurde dabei in der TV-Serie deutlich abgeschwächt. In den Büchern reicht die Verbrennung an einer Stelle bis auf den Kieferknochen, der offen zu sehen ist. Das eine Ohr wurde vollständig verbrannt und hinterließ ein klaffendes Loch. In den Büchern erzählt Sandor die Geschichte seiner Verbrennung Sansa Stark. Er droht ihr, es niemandem sonst zu erzählen, da er sie ansonsten töten würde. In der TV-Serie ist es Petyr Baelish, der Sansa, während des Turniers in Königsmund, darüber informiert und sie ebenfalls warnt, es niemandem zu erzählen. In "Erbe von Winterfell" meidet Sandor die traditionelle Rüstung der Königsgarde, sondern entscheidet sich dazu, nur den weißen Mantel der Garde über seiner üblichen Rüstung zu tragen. Das war jedoch nicht der Fall in der ersten Staffel der Serie, in der er die komplette Rüstung trug. In der zweiten Staffel wird sich an die Romanvorlage gehalten und Sandor trägt einen weißen Mantel über seiner grauen Rüstung. A Game of Thrones In A Game of Thrones tötet er Aryas Freund Mycah, von dem sich der Prinz beleidigt fühlte. Er rettete beim Turnier der Hand Ser Loras Tyrell vor Gregor Clegane und wurde zum Sieger des Turniers erklärt. Er scheint sich von Sansa Stark angezogen zu fühlen, wenngleich er sie wegen ihrer Naivität verspottet. Dennoch bemühte er sich mehrmals, sie wenigstens teilweise vor Joffrey zu schützen. Joffrey ernennt als König Sandor zu einem Ritter der Königsgarde, wenngleich dieser alle Ritter verachtet und sich daher weigert, ein Ser zu sein. A Clash of Kings In A Clash of Kings kämpft er in der Schlacht gegen Stannis, flüchtet dann aber aus der Hauptstadt, wobei er zunächst Sansa mitnehmen will. A Storm of Swords Sandor wird von der Bruderschaft ohne Banner gefangen genommen und fordert ein Gottesgericht durch einen Kampf. Da es ihm gelingt Beric Dondarrion zu besiegen, wird er freigelassen und entführt Arya Stark welche ebenfalls eine Gefangene/Geisel der Bruderschaft ist. Er will sie an Robb Stark verkaufen und macht sich auf den Weg zu den Zwillingen. Dort sieht er aus der Ferne die Rote Hochzeit. Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise en:Sandor Clegane es:Sandor Clegane fr:Sandor Clegane it:Sandor Clegane pl:Sandor Clegane pt-br:Sandor Clegane ru:Сандор Клиган zh:桑铎·克里冈 Sandor Clegane Kategorie:Königsgarde Kategorie:Rays Gemeinschaft Kategorie:Charaktere (Westlande) Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Bruderschaft ohne Banner Kategorie:Status: Verstorben Kategorie:Anhänger und Bedienstete des Hauses Baratheon von Königsmund